Promises
by WannaBeAPasta
Summary: Matthew and Alfred had been friends for a week when they were young. 10 years later, after being apart for so long, they have forgotten about each other and the promise they made. Will they remember that promise? Or will they end up at the depths of pain and suffering people call, school? Rated T for the language


Ciao everyone! ~ A new story! ~ But don't worry, I'm still writing the other fic…~

Summary: Ten years have passed and Matthew Williams is going to a new school. Little does he know about two things, he would meet someone from his dear past and that the school was haunted the minute he arrived there. Will he survive and meet this friend, or will he fight to his death?

Genre: Romance, Humor, Action, Tragedy

This is requested by my friend, Maddie~!

* * *

_It was ten years ago. 7 year old Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams are in the library, quietly reading. They were young at the time, of course, and yet they read books over their reading level. They started to read chapter books._

_ The sun had already begun to set, and the sight of that made Alfred frown. "Hey Matt," he said, now staring out the window near him._

_ Matthew had just finished another book and set it off to the side with the rest of the pile. He answered, "Yea, Al?"_

_ "Will we ever see each other again? You know, 'cause you're moving back to Canada and all," Alfred's voice softened, going down to a sad tone._

_ Matthew frowned slightly and looks down at the table in front of him, "I'm not sure, Al. I'm pretty sure that we'll see each other again," he held out his pinky, "Pinky promise me that we will, okay?"_

_ Alfred smiled and made his pinky promise, "Ok.."_

* * *

~Ten Years Later, Now~

-Matthew's POV-

I rushed down and out of my house, a piece of bread in my mouth because my hands were holding carrying bags. I headed down to the airport. As I entered the airport, I can smell the new air. That air being covered with the scent of Maple Syrup and people running around.

I was boarding the plane to America and I was excited to go. It felt that I was meant to go back to America, not sure why, but it like it did. I was going to America in order to go to this boarding school that I was accepted to, Liberty Academy. I did notice that a few people looked at me with pity when I said to what school I was going to. I don't know why they would do that, but I just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

After I was checked through and finally boarded the plane, I began looking around for my seat. "A-12. A-12… Where is it?" I sighed and continued to search around. I passed by my seat and didn't notice. When I did, it was already time to take off. I sighed out with stress. Who knew it would take that long just to find my seat? Before I sat down, I noticed someone already sitting next to where I will be sitting. He had an odd look on him. He looked more like an Albino, pure white hair and very pale skin. I said, "Um.. Excuse me… Is.. Is that seat taken?" My voice was no louder than a mere whisper.

I sighed as to the thought that he didn't hear me. I reached out to pat him on the shoulder to ask again when he turned his head towards me, "Huh? Oh.. Nein.. No one is sitting here yet… Sit down if you want."

I was surprised to see that he had heard me, my whispers and my quiet voice, he heard that. I smiled a bit, "Merci.. er…"

"Gilbert.. My name is Gilbert Beilshmidt and I am just so awesome!" He grinned at me as I put away y thing and sat down in the seat next to him. This will be a fun trip now that I made a new friend, and an awesome one at that.

* * *

~At Liberty Academy, Alfred's POV~

I ran down the halls, my guns at hand, shooting the spirit scout behind me. I was bleeding from the arm down which made me frown. They knew that new students will be joining and they just want to mess around. By mess around, I mean kill them and chop them up into pieces. I was running around in the Medical wing, finding my way out. I should've listened to not go to the Medical wing. Then again, I never listen.~ As I saw the classrooms ahead, I grinned and ran in one. The scouts hated to be outside the Medical wing, especially the classrooms. Reason still "unknown".

When I found out that the scouts were gone, I went out to go to the nurses office. It's not in the medical wing. We have at least one infirmary in at least every wing. I walked into one and saw that the nurse is there. I sighed with relief and went up to her. "Ms. Zwingli, I need help again…" I smiled awkwardly and laughed nervously.

The nurse, also known as Ms. Zwingli, stood up. She was short in height and very much looked like a child. That's because she is one, a Prodigy in health studies I can so say. She was wearing a maroon turtle neck and black slacks, all covered by those science lab coats or whatever those people use in hospitals. She was also wearing a blue ribbon in her short blond hair. She looked at me before widening her eyes, always looking surprised to see me or any other students hurt, "Alfred! Are you alright?! Sit down, or you'll bleed to death!" She was good at helping the injuries, but she really can't tell if they are that fatal or not. More likely saying, that even if I was slit in the throat to getting a non-critical gash on my leg, she always has that expression..

I shook my head, "I'm fine, Lili… It's just a bunch of cuts and bruises, that's all."

"But you are bleeding in a few places. They seem rather serious, don't you think?" She grabbed a small towel and wet it in the sink. She walked back up to me and began to wipe away some of the bleeding spots. Of course, I had to remove my shirt to have her bandage me. And wow, am I hot!

After she is done with giving me my medication, she said, "Try to be more careful next time. *If you die on me again, I'll kill you.*" Even as a child, she seems very cute and lovable. But really, she has that personality like Vash, her big brother. That's harsh to hear it off of her, very harsh and just very surprising.

I blinked to when I heard her say that before nodding, "Yea. Yea.. I got it; Die and be thrown out for food, or live. I think I'll go with choice B…" I waved her off and left the office, heading over to my dorm. When I entered the dorm, I headed over to my bed and plopped onto it, sighing and looking over at the empty bed across the room from mine. _The headmaster said that there will be new students joining us. I hope that they are ok. How can they be able to handle all of that? Can they really survive? Damn, that guy's crazy, letting in innocent kids like that. Then again, I was pulled into this as well._

~Back to Matthew, His POV~

I had a nice time talking with Gilbert. We were talking about life, pancakes (which I was proud to talk about) and many others things. When we were bored, we would watch the movies that the plane had provided. I learned that he had brought his pet bird along with him, and him learning that I had brought along mine.

~~FlashBack~~

_"So Matthew," Gilbert said, putting his book of awesomeness down in front of him (I was surprised to see that that book actually exists. It made me laugh a bit at the sight of it.), "Do you have any awesome pets? I had my awesome Gilbird with me." That's when I learned that he had a pet along with him._

_ I nodded, "Oui. I do. I have a pet polar bear…" I was a bit embarrassed to say that I actually brought a bear with me to Liberty Academy. When I learned that we can bring pets into the school, I instantly thought on bringing Kumakichi… Kumajiro… Kuma-something._

_ His eyes widened, "You brought a bear with you?!" He almost yelled so I had to quickly cover his mouth, shhing (If that's a word) him. "Yes. I brought my bear with me. And don't worry, he's completely harmless. He's a small and lovable bear. Just don't get him mad." He stayed quiet for a while before nodding, "Alright! This will be pretty awesome!"_

~~End of FlashBack~~

I had already started to feel that I made a really awesome friend. I also wanted to know him a bit more, so I asked, "Why are you on this plane anyway? I'm not being mean or anything."

Gilbert turned his head to me, "Oh? I'm here so that I can go to this school that I applied to. You?"

"Same reason… I got accepted to this school called—"

"Liberty Academy?"

I looked at him as if I were saying, 'Holy Shit! Did you just read my mind?!' But while I was doing that, I nodded, "H-how did you know? Are you going there too?"

He laughed to see my reaction, "Ja! I'm going there, too! This is so awesome! I already met a friend who is following the awesome me to school!" I smiled at him, "Yea! That is cool! Which country are you representing as? I hear that only one person from every country can go to that school. I am from Canada."

"Well. I came from a deceased country. I'm one of the few survivors from the country of Prussia. My awesome country…. Gone.." He frowned a bit, "I did hear that mein bruder is going to that same school too! That's so awesome," he then says, changing part of the subject completely, "He comes from Germany!"

I frowned a little at first when he mentioned the fallen country, but when he changed the subject in a way, I blinked, "You have a brother?"

"Ja! But he isn't as awesome as me! He is just mein awesome little bruder!"

"Well, I'll be glad to meet him," I smiled a little.

_We will now starting to land in America. Please have your things ready as we prepare to land shortly._

We both heard this, as well as everyone else in the plane and started to grab our things, getting ready to land. This will be a nice year. Or so I thought.

* * *

~Liberty Academy, Alfred's POV~

I got ready my things for the new students to arrive, we are getting at least 7 other new students on board. ((A/N: Some of the students will be Female. Just because I really like NyoTalia… So I will just add a few NyoTalia characters. For those who know me. Yes. Italy is a girl… For obvious reasons…~ o3o; )) I still wonder which country they came from, though I felt bad to how they even found out of this school. I put all of my stuff to my side of the room, leaving the other half for the new student who will be my new roommate.

* * *

((Sorry to end like this!~ If any of you were really interested in the Lost Memories FanFic, Don't Worry! I'm still trying to finish the third chapter… I lost my inspiration on that Chapter… So, I'm re-writing the whole thing… ^^;; I hope you like this as my apology…))

*If you die on me again, I'll kill you*: Lili Zwingli has this very cute side of her, but in the inside, she is pure evil in a good way. Once you enter Liberty Academy, even the nice and friendly students will end up with muscle and fight….. If you understood that…~ ^^


End file.
